Woops
by vongolaofthesky
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple boss fight, it wasn't supposed to turn out like this. Mpreg Klein/Kirito
1. Chapter 1

**Another request story. The prompt:**

**Kirito is pregnant in SAO an has contractions during a boss fight.**

**I don't know if this was supposed to be a oneshot or not, so I decided to make it a full blown story. Just shorter than _try._ Tell me what you think!**

* * *

It was supposed to be a simple boss, sure the information broker said how others that had fought it acted strange afterwards, but as longs as none was dead, then it was fine.

Or so he had thought.

The monster turned out to be a giant rose like plant, almost as tall as the trees surrounding it, it's tentacle-like roots twice as long. It didn't take long for him to beat it, but just before he delivered the final strike, he was stung by one of it's thorns. Nothing happened immediately, so he had finished it off. As he was leaving, he was confronted by Klein, who had explained he was worried for him.

That's where it started.

He started to feel hot and bother, his faced flushed and he found it harder to breath. Klein expressed his surprise and concern, helping him back to his hotel room he had rented for the night. As Klein was about to leave, Kirito had suddenly took his wrist in a tight hold, before pulling the man on top of him. They stared at each other for a bit, before they realized what had happened.

The reason why the others had acted weird. They were stung by the thorns as well, and went into an animal-like heat.

Kirito had told the man to leave, that he'd be fine in a couple days, only for his words to die in his throat as he was fondled through his trousers.

_"I've always loved you kid, and finally I can show it."_

And show it he did. The plants affect hadn't worn off anytime soon, but Klein was more than ok with it. He _helped_ Kirito almost all night and day long. Finally, a whole two days later, it was over.

But really, I wasn't.

On the fourth day, Klein happened to look over Kirito's player status, before promptly spitting his drink all over. The boy looked over at him with an expression that just screamed _'I'm not cleaning that up.' _to which the man promptly ignored. He told the teen exactly what his player status had read.

_'This player is currently partaking in Gestation. Please refrain from over excessing said player's body'_

* * *

**Well? I hope it was good, my imagination has been turned off recently...can't seem to turn it back on. I hope it was what they were looking for. I hhave another story idea pending, so hopefully that will be coming out soon as well.**

**Don't forget reviews people!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope your all liking this story as well. As you can see. there won't be as much dialog, and it'll be more of a comedy.**

* * *

To Kirito's credit, he managed to stay standing for a good whole minute before fainting. Klein had of course caught him before he could hit the hard floor, and laid him in the bed. He couldn't help the laughter that burst from his mouth upon reading Kirito's player status again. It was just to funny! The solo-player, the legendary beater, was pregnant! Wasn't much of a 'solo-player' now, was he? As he gazed at the young teen, he realized two things:

1) The baby was his.

2) The more important point, Kirito was going to kill him!

Then he realized something else, he was given a gift. He could have the boy in front of him, whom he had longed in secret, for himself. As well as an added bonus. He would have a real family. He could have cried tears of joy, but instead dodged the sword strike to his head. Kirito was up, _and he was angry. _The boy had his sword out, then he opened his menu, and _another sword _appeared in his free hand.

_oh shit._

"Hey come on man, no need to get violent here," He tried to appease as he held up his hands in a motion for peace.

"_You got me pregnant!_" The boy was histarical, breathing harsh as he continued to lash out.

"Neither of us knew what would happen! It wasn't my fault!" He defended himself, making wild dodges to escape Kirito's rage. Said teen lowered his swords, and seemed to think it over, before fully sheathing his swords. His sat heavily on the bed with his hands in his hair.

"What're we gunna do?" He looked upon his older lover for guidance. The man sat next to him on bed and folded him in his arms.

"I'll help you through this. We can do this." Kirito said nothing, because there in the arms of the one he loved, and he whom loved him back, he felt safe. Real.

And he knew.

They could do this. They would have to. He placed his hand on his stomach, which already seemed to be sporting a bump, but he would worry on that later. A larger set of hands cradled his. He looked up to Klein and smiled, a small but real smile.

For the baby.

* * *

**Hope it was good. I'm trying, but my imagination is dying on me.**

**Don't forget reviews people!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is. Another update.**

**disclaimer: Don't anything.**

* * *

They stared. And stared. _And stared._

There was a bump already present on the young boys stomach. It had only been 3 weeks since the heat started so _what the hell. _How could he already be showing?!

Klein looked at the boy's player status for any clues, but it still read the same thing. So they thought and thought, but still couldn't come up with anything. That is, until Kirito had gotten a letter. It didn't have a name in the _from:_ column, but it read:

_'Congradulations player for attaining gestation for a period of three months! Expect an arrival within the next 5-6 weeks.'_

He re-read the message aloud for Klein, who had promptly laughed his ass off, Kirito soon joining in. They soon stopped as the message really registered.

"It'll be born in 5-6 weeks? Oh shit..." Klein had stated oh so intelligently.

"No kidding...hey wait...what floor are we on?" Klein looked thoughtful for a moment, before seeming to find the answer he was looking for.

"Floor 97...Will we be out by then? It takes us at least two weeks to get floor information and map the area...oh no. What if it's born here?!" Both were startled by the realization, and Kirito started panicking.

"I don't want our child to be born here! anything could happen! What do we do?!" He started hyperventilating at this point, and Klein tried to calm him down.

"We'll work this out ok? Everything will be alright, I promise." Kirito looked up to the man and tried to smile, but it was tired and strained.

"Really?"

"Really. Now get some sleep ok? I'm gunna go talk to some information brokers to see if this is happening elsewhere." He said calmly, laying his young love on the bed.

"Ok." Was the tired reply. As soon as he was out, Klein left. He had some things to figure out. And something important to get.

* * *

**How's everyone liking it? **

**Yes, Kirito's pregnancy is moving very fast, as this video game was meant to be fast paced.**

**Review on what you want the baby to look like!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally. A wild update has arrived! everyone use read! **

**Btw don't know If you got it, but 1 week is 1 month of pregnancy.**

**btw, im looking for a teen titans fanfic, its sladin. Its something like: Robin never left batmans side so he stayed in gotham, but hes suspicious of this Slade Wilson guy. He breaks into the guys office trying to get some dirt on him, but is caught by the man and blackmailed into a relationship.**

**If you can help me find it, id be very grateful.**

**on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword art online **

* * *

They were new on floor 99, and Kirito was heavily pregnant. 7 months pregnant to be exact. He had been banned from the front lines by Klein, who would only let him roam the house. He was not even aloud to wander outside, for fear of pk'rs hurting him or the baby. Klein assured him he would come home everyday, and would not fall easily. Though Kirito still worried for his safety. He would cook or read books to pass the time until Klein returned. Sometimes, he would even go fishing, although he was horrible at it and never really caught anything.

"Hows our lovely beach ball today?" Klein's voice drifted through the room as he entered.

"Ass." Kirito mumble to himself, but was smiling despite himself. Klein had returned again, he as still alive.

"Yes, yours is very attractive, but I thought we established that already?" Kirito blushed cherry red, and slapped the mans arm in embarrassment.

"How did it go today?" He asked, hurriedly trying to swerve the conversation.

"We have about 1/4 of the floor mapped out, and we have a few squads planned to map out a little more, we hit a fork in the road, so we need twice as much men tomorrow." The man replied, taking pity on the boy.

"Oh..." He said quietly.

"I'll be safe, I promise." Klein replied softly. kissing his young love on the forehead.

"You'd better. We can't do this without you!" Kirito reminded Klein, placing his hands on his over bloated stomach.

"Well then I'd better stay alive then, huh?" He asked, leaning down to talk to the boys stomach, asking the baby. Kirito chuckled as the baby kicked Kleins face.

"The baby agrees, Klein."

"I can see that. Little brat." Though there was no venom in his voice, only love and affection. They would et through this, and both would be alive to see the baby.

* * *

**Hope it's ok. Reviews on how the baby will look or the gender.**

**till next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is, a new update!**

**If anyone can help me find hat Sladin fic, ill make a chapter based on their idea.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword art online **

* * *

Floor 100. They had made it all this way, standing in front of the boss room's door. Klein held his lover ever closer as they prepared to open the door. He hadn't wanted to bring the boy with him, he wanted to leave him in the safe hotel room, where there was no possibility of him or the baby being endangered. But they had agreed, they wanted to be together as they left this horrid world.

Finally, the door opened.

There was no hesitation as everyone rushed in, eager to defeat the one thing standing in their way from going home. This was it, now or never, life or death.

He gave Kirito a squeeze, before joining the battle himself.

Kirito was to handle any minions he could and stay far away from the boss himself. They were not taking any chances. The battle progressed, slowly but surely. They had killed most of the minions, Kirito and a few others working on the last ones, and the boss was down to his last bar, when it all went downhill.

Kirito screamed, drawing Klein's attention away from the battle. The boy had dropped his weapons, his arms folding around his stomach and on his knees. When Klein got to his young lover's side, Kirito had starting sobbing in pain, a puddle of fluids beneath him.

"Kirito! Kirito what's wrong?!" He wasn't calm, how could he be? His lover was sobbing in pain before him during the most important fight of the game!

"Klein! It's Ti-AHH! Time!" The mans eyes widened at the news, before he pulled the boy in his arms.

"Hold on Kirito! Hold on for me! Can you do that for me?" The boy nodded. "I'll finish the fight quick alright? Just hold on for me." He kissed Kirito's forehead, before standing and joining the battle once more.

Kirito watched from the sidelines as the man he loved fought, the beast's health steadily lowering. He held on as best he could, before finally, the health meter hit 0.

He was surprised when he immediately began to fade, automatically logging off as the server shut down. He shared a panicked glance with Klein, before he saw no more.

* * *

**I know it's short, but work with me here. Reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The long awaited birth! If there's a spelling error, it's because I'm typing this out on my iPad.**

**If anyone can help me find hat Sladin fic, ill make a chapter based on their idea.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sword art online **

* * *

_Pain._

That was the first thing he was aware of when he woke up. That, and tfee sensation that _something _needed to _get out._ He knew that he needed to push whatever it was out, though he didn't quite understand how.

So he pushed.

He screamed as he felt something in him move down a bit, slowly and painfully. He knew itneeded to come out, so he kept pushing, only letting up to catch his breath and begin again.

After what seemed to be eternity, it happened. Whatever was inside him had come out, and the sound of soft crying met his ears. He tried to make sense of what had just happened, but found he was to tired to care. Instead he relaxed himself,preparing to fall back into the blissful oblivion when he heard it.

"It's a boy!"

He had no time to comprehend what he had heard as he slipped into unconsciousness once again.

* * *

**Very short I know, but I literally wrote this in school, waiting for my classes to start up. Alright! I need baby names people, and looks!**

**Review!**


End file.
